sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Logs
Post roleplay logs for your character here! = Chronologically = 9 ABY Battle of Gastus IV Third Jedi Purge Third Battle of Coruscant 13 ABY The Ezkhil Saga 14 ABY The Sinestra Saga The Imperial Blitzkrieg Chandrilian Insurgency Saga Second Battle of Cochran 15 ABY Danik's Abduction of Brandis Finian Operation Shado Kolpo The Imperial Retribution of Coruscant The Corellian Corruption Scandal The Nar Shaddaa Revolution Rise of the New Sith Order = By Characters = By Feature Characters Boba Fett *Boba Fett vs the Firecats Luke Skywalker * Johanna Disembodied - A showdown on the Basilica's ruins turns into a disaster. * The Fate of Sabrina and Johanna - A new stage is set for the future of two Jedi. * Face Off with Sidi and Eson - Luke faces off in a tense moment between Sidi Ren and Tyy'sun. * Sabrina's Rescue Part 1 - Rook and Luke sneak the Voidstalker into Nar Shaddaa. * Sabrina's Rescue Part 2 - Ai'kani, Snarl, and Luke break into the Hutt facility and rescue Sabrina. * Sabrina's Rescue Part 3 - Rook pilots the Voidstalker safely away from Nar Shaddaa. * Johanna's Senate Hearing - A Senate hearing is conducted to determine the course of punishment for Johanna's war crimes. (this is a publicly accessible event that was broadcast through New Republic space) By Player Characters Adam Shadow *Unexpected Journey - Shadow's new ship comes with a few surprises installed. Adaze Zasul *Prison Break Gone Wrong - Criminal Mischief leads to a large firefight at a Mon Calamari prison camp. Antoine Dareus *Imperial Raid on Coruscant - A successful raid on Coruscant. *Meeting Johanna - Dareus finds out just who they have in custody from the Coruscant Raid. *Back In The Fold - A lot of hard work pays off. *A Visit From Malign - Small log of a short, but encouraging visit from Darth Malign. *An Ally Appears - Dareus finds an unlikely alliance on Tatooine; one that is both from his enemies, against his enemies. Arissa Kiiko *Trust a Dishonest Man... – What is said when two Pirates fence with words? *See Arissa Run – Arissa steps into a trap set by the Imperial Warlord Korolov. Billious "Barnacle" Qarrack *EncountARR in the Side Deck - Barnacle Bill and Salty Jack go into the Side Deck for refreshments and find a pair of feisty wenches. Danik Kreldin *Swoop Racing on Theseus - Danik Kreldin in a swoop race on Theseus Station, circa 11 ABY. *The Third Battle of Kessel - Fought in 11 ABY, a New Republic task force invades Imperial-held Kessel. *Imperial Interrogation - A smart-mouth lady finds out why it is unwise to upset an Imperial, circa 13 ABY. *The Naom Char Incident - Danik Kreldin leads an expedition to discover the whereabouts of a missing prison ship, and crash land on the hostile world of Naom Char. *Imperial Awards Ceremony - A ceremony is held on Selene. *The Mission to Forlec - Danik leads an Imperial expedition to Forlec. *The Wookiee Hunt - Selene Day brings with it a Wookiee hunt. *Gackt and Kreldin - Shortly after finishing his assignment with Sinestra, Danik runs into Kyokusha Gackt. *An Old Score with Solo - Danik attempts to settle his score with Han Solo. *Kashyyyk Infiltration - A Commando raid on Kashyyyk. *Danik vs Sandor - Danik is reunited with Cantrell and fights Sandor Woden. *A New Mission - Danik is given a special assignment by Darth Malign. *Mr. Karrde and Mr. Kreldin - Danik runs into his old friend, Karrde, on Tatooine. *Hunting Kyokusha and Thrask - Danik hunts down and captures Kyokusha Gackt and Barrien Thrask. *Defense of Farlex - The defense of Farlex. *The Corellian Harvest Festival - The Corellian Harvest Festival turns sour. *Troublesome Female Jedi - Danik has no luck with Jedi. *Johanna is a Witch - Johanna kidnaps Danik and humiliates him before the galaxy. The Ord Trasi Saga (15 ABY) *The Trip to Ord Trasi - The first part of the trip to Ord Trasi. *The Trip to Ord Trasi, Part 2 - The second part of the Ord Trasi adventure. *The Leviathian of Ord Trasi - An ancient Sith Leviathian blocks the path of the Imperials. *The Crypts of Ord Trasi - The team reach the Crypts. *The Escape from Ord Trasi - The harrowing escape from Ord Trasi. *Danik and Sandor Talk - Danik and Sandor talk. *The Rescue of Lynae - Danik assists in the rescue of Lynae. *Danik vs Ai'kani - Danik and Ai'kani duel. *To the Sith - Danik reluctantly pledges his allegiance to the Sith. Dreven Mercurio *Traitor's Redemption - Sandor is executed by Dreven. Doron Rtufo *I Was Only Passing Through! Enb'Zik *Of War, the Force, and Philosophy, Part I *Of War, the Force, and Philosophy, Part II *Of War, the Force, and Philosophy, Part III *Occupied Planet Suffrage Act Gimel Daleth *Liquid Breakfast - Take one sleep-deprived Rodian and friends, add equal parts caf and whiskey, and stir. Gren Delede *An Assassin Arrives - A new assassin is welcomed into the fold. *Theft on Etti IV - A daring robbery, explosions and a firefight! *Battle in the Rocks - A heroic rescue amongst asteroids. Things blow up. *Pirates and Pork - A Maffi attempt to sieze a pirate base, and use it for their own nefarious purposes. *A Pirate's Trap - Gren is rescued by allies, but loses something important, first. *Letting the Chips Fall - An unauthorized deal with the devil leads to the loss of a digit, where the loss of a life is warranted. *White Death Dies-Gren's pirate nemesis finally dies after a battle with his ESPO friends, and a Maffi droid. Jal'Dana Rall *Jedi Under Glass - Rall conducts an interview with Ai'kani. *In Her Own Skin - The truth about Rall's Identity is found out. *Coming Unglued - Krieg starts to break under the pressure. *Selene Day Space Battle Royal - Competition View. The Phair Kreiss Saga (14 ABY) *Right Place, But Wrong Time - Phair is shot in Faust's stead *To Fake a Death - Faust plots to fake Phair's death and use it for political gain Jaqen "Salty Jack" H'gar *EncountARR in the Side Deck - Barnacle Bill and Salty Jack go into the Side Deck for refreshments and find a pair of feisty wenches. Jessalyn Valios Disappearance Saga *Tarroc's Dream *A Meeting with Fate *Into the Trap Jessalyn's Return and Simon's Descent *A Valuable Pawn *The Sin of a Selas *Return of a Jedi, Part One *Return of a Jedi, Part Two *Rendezvous with Karrde *A Little Respect *Simon and Karrde *Narrow Escape *Arrival on Myrkr *A Plea from Orson *Painfully Stubborn *An Interrogation *Karrde Visits *Simon the Zealot, Simon the Martyr *Orson's Warning *A New Lightsaber *Drew Makes a Stand *Orson's Wild Ride *Vornskr Attack *Triangle *Man-to-Man *Orson the Artist *Orson the Technician *Orson and the Force *Culture on Myrkr *Orson's First Lesson *Declan and the Jedi *Simon and Jessalyn *Good Morning, Myrkr *Aido Or *Departing Myrkr *Back in the Good Ole New Republic *The Last Happy Night *Reunion *Simon's Fate The Rise of Orson Tighe *Mourning *Reunion with the Princess *In the Atrium *Making It Official *Jedi Lessons *Jessalyn's Hardest Lesson *A Trip to Tatooine *Shopping, Sightseeing, Fighting Off Thugs *Conversation with a Verpine *Eva Sargent *Surfing on Caspar *Orson's Departure *Love's Recovery *All About Eva *A Talk in the Park *Sinister Stranger *Another Clue *Seneal's Funhouse *An Uneventful Evening *A Dark Secret *Bazil, Revisited *The Weak Point *Interrupted Lesson *Ash Seneal Strikes Again *Confrontation with Morganna *Lightsaber Lesson *Return Home The First Vision and the Fall of a Jedi *The First Vision *The Jedi Converge *A Visit from Lando *Interpreting the Vision *Encounter with Simon Sezirok *En Route to Destiny *Death of the Dimlyn Titan IV *Escape with Simon *Welcome Back to Caspar *Across the Force *In the Sewers *A New Ally *Revealing Secrets *Sensing Orson *Luke's Return *Accepting Help *Nodes on the Web *The Death of Orson Tighe *Severed Connections *Enslaved *RPlog:Aurejin Saves Jessalyn *Palpatine Seduces Jessalyn *Back from Prison *A Deal with the Devil *Prophecy *Neo-Empire Attacks Kashyyyk *A Fight with Kyyel Kintor *Our Private Aftermath *Setting Things In Motion Korynn Fleming Note: most logs contain scenes of torture, since that is what Korynn does. *Cpl. Fleming Tortures Kyokusha - Kyokusha suffers a mere fraction of Fleming's terror. *Cpl. Fleming Interrogates Sandor - Korynn conducts a preliminary interrogation of the Imperial defector, before having him delivered to Grand Admiral Kreldin. *Establishing Task Force Inquisitor - Now that Coruscant has fallen, the time is come to turn the focus on chasing down the remnants of the Rebellion. Fleming is given a hefty promotion. Krieg Inrokana *Rescue of Danik Kreldin - Imperial Forces execute an operation to save Danik Kreldin, and in the process get entangled with a Jedi. Krieg shoots Tanis Cadell, a stormtrooper who is under the influence of the Jedi. *Selene Day Space Race - Competition View. *Torin Vorl - The man who struck terror on the [[ISC Broadsword|ISC Broadsword]]. *Unusual Courtesy - Shael is brought aboard the ISC Broadsword and Krieg alone greets her, interrogates, and... releases her. *The Destruction of Garrison Vexed - Task Force Inquisitor goes into the Battle for Purification at the enemy Garrison Vexed and utterly destroys all opposition. *Lecture on Leadership - Krieg gives a lecture to military officers about leadership as it pertains to commanders within the Imperial military. Krysten Carlyle *DIREX Board Meets New FLS Head - The Direx Board meeting resulting in the vote to give Delede over to the Empire and freeing Dareus Kyrin Sh'vani *StarOps Promotion Ceremony - General Wedge Antilles leads a promotion ceremony for StarOps pilots aboard the ''Reprisal''. *Death of an Imperial - Kyrin is summoned back to active duty and kills Danik Kreldin in a dogfight. *FleetOps, and GroundOps, and StarOps, Oh My! - During an all-Fleet promotion ceremony, Kyrin is promoted and given two medals. *Pilots and Children's Theatre - Kyrin takes several members of her squadron to see... children's theatre. Seriously. Lanil Jast *Two for Tea - Lanil Jast tries to reconcile differences with Lynae Cassius-Caiton. *It's Just a Flesh Wound! - Lanil's been shot, how will he cope? *Physical Therapy - Lanil's working to get back on his feet...perhaps too quickly? *If You Plant Them, They Will Grow - Lanil hatches a devious scheme. Lord Geophreigh Smitherbodkins IV *Party - Lord Geophreigh throws a party but gets more excitement than he bargained for. *Encounter in the Dig - Lord Geophreigh and J'Eeves look for refreshment in the Smuggler's Dig and find some other things less to their liking. *Hiring the Caterer - Lord Geophreigh and J'Eeves attempt to find someone to cater the party. *Meeting with Draga - Lord Geophreigh invites Draga the Hutt to his party. Lynae Cassius *Face Off - When the Jedi confront the Captain of the Broadsword, who is interrogating whom? *Tell the Truth - When the Force requires that you tell the truth, you tell it. All of it. *Unprovoked Kindness - A random act of unprovoked kindness that may prove to have unexpected results. *Caspar Conversations - What happens on Caspar says on Caspar? Conversations that can only take place in neutral territory. *Unexpected Conversations - A quiet conversation turns tumultuous as not one but three force users stroll into the same room! *Medical Consultation - Two doctors in one room, both experts, trying to agree on one treatment plan. *Common Thread - The research of one was utilized by the other for things not said in polite company, will that alter the willingness of the one to help the other? *Surgery - A challenging surgery tests the abilities of a surgeon, technician and a patients will to survive. *On Ord Mantell - The past, present and future come together for some tense conversations and the chance of a lifetime. Raxis L'ygr *Raxis Gets Pinned - Freshly elated with the passing of his Flight Cadet training, Raxis gets an unexpected suprise. *Garbage to Deal With - An alert is sounded, and Ghost Squadron answers as Raxis finds himself in his first taste of space combat. *Nexu Hunting, Part 1 - A continuation to Mayhem Aboard the OS Paladin (see Kesander). Brave military personnel hunt for the two missing Nexu. *Nexu Hunting, Part 2 - The exciting conclusion to the hunt for the vicious Nexu that stalk within the bowels of the OS Paladin *Raxis At the Medbay - After suffering a humiliating score of injuries in a fistfight near the flight deck, Raxis has a visitor. *Into the Fray - Raxis faces his first major combat engagement against the Empire. *Uncomfortable Traffic - Raptor and Sandman encounter and unexpected visitor. *A Fallen Comrade - Raxis and Lance are attacked on patrol by Wolf *Reporting Lance - A defeated Raxis rushes to alert his commanding officers to the capture of Lance Corbet *Training Day - Raxis, now a 2nd Lieutenant, takes some time to meet the newest recruit, Rebecca Varn. Simon Sezirok *Simon Sezirok Meets Markus Lisardis *Simon Sezirok Fights with CorSec *Enter the Hunter *Corellian Craziness *Corellian Craziness Aftermath *Fist Full of Force Users *Admissions *Simon Meets Luke *Lost Fingers *Crashlanding! *Into the Imperial Embassy *Aftermath of the Crashlanding *One Bad Day *Out of the Sewer, Into the Fire *Simon Meets Cort *Simon Meets Cort, Part 2 *Hunter Becomes Corrupter *Reunion and Redirection *Mira's First Lesson *A Lesson Set in Stones *A Lesson Set in Stones, Part II *Into Coruscant *Prison Visitations *A Shot Not Taken *Simone and Satine *Salt Shaker *Soren Face Lift *A Meeting with Paro *Meet Kyyel *Markus and the Force *Ritual of Darkness *Post-Surgery Simone Drake *Attacked on GDIStar *Kidnapped on GDIStar *A Visit to Dreven *Shootout on Palanhi *Poisoning Incident *Poisoning Incident, Take Two *Runther Interviews Piper *A Churban Reunion of Sorts *A Caspian House Warming Party *Piper's Guards Shoot Kuxli *Piper Speaks with Kuxli *A Casual Encounter with Han Solo *Chewbacca Returns to Etti IV *A Meeting with Dillon in Cafe Abbatoir *Dillon and Piper Discuss Kuxli *The Attempted Arrest of Chewbacca *The Capture of Han Solo *The Interrogation of Han Solo *A Visit from a Friend *A Meeting with Sabbtah on Etti IV *Lover's Quarrel in the Dome *Bombers Over Etti IV *Chewbacca Bursts Through the CSA Defenses *A Meeting at Roark's House *A Strange Visitor *Sean Dillon Returns to Etti IV *Simone Drake Meets with Sabbath *Turning Solo Over to the Empire *A New Venture *A Business Proposition on Kichnar *Swoop Racing with Selektah Tal'sin Secura *Escape! - Tal'sin makes a daring escape from the Broadsword, with the Captain in tow. Mayhem Saga *Mayhem Aboard OS Paladin - A Doashim and two Nexu get loose in the space station's main hangar bay. *Nexu Hunting, Part 1 - A continuation to Mayhem Aboard the OS Paladin (see Kesander). Brave military personnel begin hunting for the two missing Nexu. *Nexu Hunting, Part 2 - The hunt for the Nexu continues. Tal'sin's squad finds itself face to face with one of the creatures. Twila Virda * Lessons Learned - Pt. 1 - Colonel Virda experiences racism first hand while at the Coronet City spaceport and a fight breaks out. * Lessons Learned - Pt. 2 - The chaos continues. * Lessons Learned - Pt 3 - The aftermath. * A Bit Of A Situation - What is supposed to be a quiet break turns into something rather unexpected. * Confrontation - A 'meeting' with Moff Laran turns urgent for Twila as well as one of Twila's relatives. *Wartime Wedding - Twila is wed to her fiancee, Gren Delede, on the eve of an attack against the Sith fleet. *A Chat In The Park - A talk between Xar'on and Twila take an interesting turn. Tyy'sun Eson All entries are in reverse chronology The Maffi Archives * The Siege of the New Republic Military Base - The Attack on the New Republic Military Base is at hand, and the Abyssal Union strikes with all haste! * An Abyssal Union - Maffi guides Imperial Stormtroopers deep into the Abyssal Ruins - to set charges on the foundation of the New Republic Military Base of Corusca City. * Imperial Negotiations - Negotiations for an Abyssal Union between Maffi and Imperial forces is at hand. * The Recruitment of Sidina - Eson sees potential in an agent of the OOAG. Boldly he begins to romance her loyalties to the Brotherhood of Zhao. The Black Sun Chronicles *To Kill a Karrde Part 2 – Eson's plot to destroy the head of the largest Galactic underworld org comes to its intense conclusion. *To Kill a Karrde Part 1 – Eson's decision to murder one of the very most prominent and influential figures in the galactic underworld would be the act that breaks all confidence within Black Sun of the Twi'lek. Betrayal is at hand. Tyy'sun is about to lose everything. *This Means War – A brash Jaxx has shot a member of the Privateers in a random act of violence. *The Rescue of Lando Calrissian – Lando's boasts of a mounting rescue suddenly take on new meaning - as the Trader's Envy is ambush by a team of New Republic Marines lead by Jedi Knight Johanna Siri te Danaan! *To Walk the Plank – The arranged exchange between Tyy'sun and Luke Skywalker is at hand. *The Ambush of Lando Calrissian – Black Sun intellegence picked up a valuable bit of information on the grid that Lando Calrissian, Hero to the New Republic, was a sitting duck on Nar Shaddaa. *Aggressive Negotiations with Luke Skywalker – Tyy'sun plays his hand for knowledge of the Force - cutting a tentative deal with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker himself. *Forcing A Gem of Knowledge – After the death sentence has been laid on the shoulders of Ai'kani, she finds herself continuing her captivity aboard Tyy'sun's private frieghter: Trader's Envy. *Death Sentence for a Padawan – After a 7 day coma, and recovering from a gunshot wound to the head - plus a revelation of his Force sensitivity and Dark Side tendencies - Tyy'sun is enraged. *A Budding Rivalry – During a cleanup operation after the raid on the Abyssal Ruins, Ai'kani and Silvin snoop a little too close for Tyy'sun's comfort. *Raid of the Abyssal Ruins – Tyy'sun told the gangers a week previous to evacuate a city block potion on the undercity on Coruscant - but the thugs felt their home was just that - their home. *Much Too Frightened to Tease a Padawan – Eson seeks out Ai'kani on Coruscant to make a point regarding underworld philosophy vs Jedi conviction. *The Burial of Gavin Shai – Wanting out of the Black Sun syndicate, and no longer loyal to its cause, Gavin is released from his ties to the criminal organization. Violet Allure *Battle Droid Duel - Amusing pasttime. Droid Duel- The title says it all! *Cantina Chatter - Small talk in the cantina, just two friends catching up. *Pirates on the Rocks - A heroic rescue amongst asteroids. Thanks Guys! *Another Late Night at the Casino - A night of Gambling and fun...a true RP inspiration *An Odd Acquaintance Turns into a Promising Endeavor - From the clamor of the busy spaceport on Etti IV, to the tranquil aura of the Zoiby Auction House, and finally to the eccentric scenes of the Club Xanadu two strangers make their way into a bizarre partnership of their own *A Valiant Rescue on Nar Shadda - Amidst the treacherous war on Nar Shaddaa steams an exciting, bundle of RP! Thanks for the rescue and care Xar'on! *The Hutt Palace Raid on Nar Shaddaa - Very intense RP as the Sith invade Grubba The Hutt's Palace on Nar Shaddaa Zrak'Hroun *Battle of Selene (Part I) — The start of the Third Imperial Civil War. The SSD Dark Eminence is crashed into the planet Selene and Whitecoat / CSA troops attack the Imperial Palace. *Battle of Selene (Part II) — While Espo forces conduct a frontal assault, Lorn Rhys infiltrates the Imperial Palace with a strike team. = On Major Ships = [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] * Establishing Task Force Inquisitor - Now that Coruscant has fallen, the time is come to turn the focus on chasing down the remnants of the Rebellion. * Transfer of Command - With a new direction in the works, a new Captain is named to command the Inquisitor. Category:Logs Category:SW1ki